The drawbacks resulting from oil spills in the sea caused by accidents of oil tankers carrying these products, and especially the negative effects that such spills imply from an ecological point of view, are very well known.
To clean up said spills and within the multiple existing possibilities, the most effective ones are obviously those which allow cleaning up the crude before it reaches the coasts, preferably in the same area in which the spill has occurred.
Suction equipment is currently used which, duly arranged on a ship, absorbs the crude from the sea and deposits it in tanks or containers of the ship.
The main drawback of this solution is based on its poor performance since there are pipes participating in said suction pumps that are suitably placed over the sea water, pipes which, in order to be duly effective, must be provided with means that bring the crude close to its suction inlet, means which currently do not exist, implying that the suction equipment absorbs more water than crude, which implies poorer performance in crude absorption, which is of the most interest, as well as requiring complementary operations to eliminate water which has been absorbed with the crude.